Boar Hat Sleepover
by 15sok
Summary: After a long day, everyone deserved a chance to sleep and chat. I don't own the series or the characters.


I don't own the series or characters.

It has been a long and crazy adventure since the journey in Liones, but now, our females heroes decided to have some peaceful time by having a sleepover! Our giant heroine, was rolling on her sleeping bag in joy "this is great, this will be my first sleepover in my life" Diane said happily as she hug a giant green pillow which belong to King?

The females are currently sleeping outside in a camp style due to Diane size as she wish to have a sleepover, but couldn't fit inside. Thanks to the Liones, Diane gain a giant PJ in her size and sleeping bag while using King Sacred Treasure as a pillow which the latter was happily do. Elizabeth, our princess, as in her sleeping bag while smiling "I'm happy we could fulfill your dream, Diane" Elizabeth said with smile.

There were others girls who are currently in a sleepover as well, there is Guila who was staring on the sleeping Jericho who was sleeping with her arm wide while a little saliva in her mouth coming down with Guila smiling.

Margaret and Veronica are currently sleeping between the young Fairy, Elaine who seem excited to be in a sleepover "it been seven hundred years since I had a sleepover with anybody" Elaine spoke happily which Diane nodded happily. Veronica rose her head a little "guys, how about we tell ghost stories. Me, Margaret and Ellie use to tell each other ghost story when we were younger" Veronica said with a smirk on her face.

Margaret chop Veronica head with displease "last time you told Elizabeth scary story, she had to sleep with use and hold a giant bat to sleep with" Margaret said as she doesn't want another issue again. Elizabeth shake her head "don't worry about me, I can handle it better now" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Veronica rub her hand together "okay, this is a true story" Veronica said as she speak her story. After a while, Veronica told her ghost story which so far everyone kept listening in wonder while Elizabeth seem little scare "than, the man walk slowly behind the woman while she is sleeping, than he brought a bloody knife and was aiming on the helpless woman…" before Veronica could finish, Elizabeth scream!

Everyone was alarm by Elizabeth scream "Ellie, what's wrong, is just a story" "I told you it was a bad idea" the two sister said out of concern for their baby sister "something….is curling inside my bag" Elizabeth said while blushing!

However, a certain blonde hair kid appeared out of Elizabeth sleeping bag with a puzzled expression "what's the matter everyone" Meliodas said as it was clear that he was folding Elizabeth? Everyone sweat drop on Meliodas and was shock "Meliodas, what are you doing inside Elizabeth bag" Guila said out of concern for the princess sake.

Meliodas let Elizabeth go for a moment "I was worried for Elizabeth when she sleep alone, so I went to her sleeping bag to protect her" Meliodas said as he continued to grope Elizabeth while the latter sight in relive "good, I was worried for a second" Elizabeth said missing the point which made the rest either annoyed or troubled.

After tieing Meliodas to a tree which made Meliodas seem annoyed and disappointed "sorry, Lord Meliodas" Elizabeth said apologize while in her sleeping bag "is okay, this isn't the first time I was tie to a tree by females" Meliodas said with pride which made the other sweat drop?

When back to the sleepover, Diane stare at Elizabeth with hopeful eyes "Elizabeth, since we are up, can you style my hair. Is pretty big, but it seem like what girl will do in sleepover" Diane said with wishful thinking. Elizabeth smile and nodded "yes, I will try to make it more beautiful than before" Elizabeth said as Diane lean down her head and let Elizabeth play with it and fix it.

While Elizabeth style Diane hair, Margaret spoke to Guila who was about to go to sleep "say, Guila, do you happen to have anyone special to you in your life" Margaret said which Guila was caught off guard "Zeal of course" Guila said her answer without understanding the question.

Veronica sight "she meant a special guy, like Margaret relationship with Gilthunder, or Elaine relationship with Ban" Veronica said annoyed as she doesn't like to talk about girly things like boys, however, it did made Elaine and Margaret blush heavily "please don't bring us into this" the two girls said with embarrassment tone.

Guila understood what Margaret was talking about "unfortunately, my duty as Holy Knight and being a sister to Zeal, I don't have the time for romance like you girls" Guila said honestly which seem to bring some disappointment to Margaret.

Once getting over the topic about boys, Diane called out to the girls "everyone like at my hair style" Diane said excited which everyone turn and spot Diane hair the same, but with flowers while Elizabeth seem proud about it. Feeling bad for the two, the girls took pity and complement Diane "wow, it look very beautiful Diane" "yes very" "Elizabeth you are good at this" the girls said to cheer them up which bring many joy, expert they notice that Elaine didn't say anything at all?

Veronica look inside of Elaine sleeping bag and notice she is gone "where did that Fairy went off to" Veronica said as she wonder about her friend location. Before Margaret could speak, they heard a noise coming from the brushes!

Veronica got her sword and went in, only to see Ban with a smirk while covering Elaine mouth while dragging her away "Ban, what the hell are you doing" Veronica said mad at the Sin of Greed. Ban looked up to Veronica with annoyance "oh, well I wanted Elaine to be with me as a pillow when I drink too much" Ban said with a dumb excuse. Veronica and Diane were annoyed and attacked Ban, trapping me with Meliodas who fell asleep on the tree.

Elaine was annoyed with Ban attitude, but blushing "geeze that Ban, Elizabeth, how do you handle Meliodas whenever you treat you that way" Elaine said as she speak to Elizabeth who blushed when Elaine mention her relationship with Meliodas "well….I guess…" Elizabeth said shyly and embarrassed, but Diane saved her "the captain isn't all bad, he is very kind and caring to us, even to Elizabeth here" Diane said in defense of Meliodas and Elizabeth.

Elaine was surprise by this, but smile with a red cheek "yeah, Ban end up like that too when we are alone together" Elaine said with a heavy blush on her face. The girls talked hours until it was bed time and went to bed. When morning rise, Veronica woke up to spot Meliodas sleeping and groping the sleeping Elizabeth while Ban was on top of the sleeping Elaine.

Veronica was clearly frustrated and kick the two "what the hell are you doing untied" Veronica said as she woke everyone up "we are the Deadly Sins, we can easily break free out of ropes" Meliodas said annoyed at Veronica waking him up "than why are you still tied up" Veronica said questioning the ropes around Meliodas "is role-playing" Meliodas said as he go back to sleep, while Ban is still asleep.

Veronica grow more mad and yelled out to the sky "this is unacceptable."


End file.
